Zwei Gryffindors
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Diese Fanfic-Idee kam mir, als ich über das Thema Liebe länger nachdachte, darüber, dass wir wen wir lieben nicht bestimmen können, das Liebe auch manchmal ein Fluch sein kann, wir aus Liebe die verrücktesten Dinge tun.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Würden sie mir gehören, dann würde ich sicher nicht in meinem kleinen Zimmer im Jogginganzug sitzen und Fanfics schreiben. Harry Potter und alles was im entferntesten dazu gehört, gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich borge mir alles nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

Lieben Dank an RowenaR fürs betalesen.

Diese Fanfic-Idee kam mir, als ich über das Thema Liebe länger nachdachte, darüber, dass wir wen wir lieben nicht bestimmen können, das Liebe auch manchmal ein Fluch sein kann, wir aus Liebe die verrücktesten Dinge tun.

**ZWEI GRYFFINDORS**

**PROLOG**

Es gibt immer wieder Momente im Leben eines Menschen, wo man vor die Wahl gestellt wird. Vor die Wahl zwischen richtig und falsch.

Aber was ist schon richtig und was ist falsch? Wer entscheidet so etwas? Jeder für sich? Die Anderen?

Jeder muss seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Er muss sie so treffen, dass sie für einen selbst die richtigen Entscheidungen sind.

Das auch hatte Katie Bell getan. Sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und doch gab es Momente, wo sie genau an dieser Entscheidung zweifelte.

Damals, vor fünf Jahren, hatte es angefangen.

Sie war zum ersten Mal verliebt gewesen, schon solange war sie mit Oliver befreundet gewesen. Jeder hatte es kommen sehen. Der Quidditchkapitän und sie, die Jägerin, hatten einfach perfekt zusammengepasst.

Und doch, es gab schon damals Momente, als sie am richtig und falsch gezweifelt hatte.

Wie hatte ihre Mutter immer zu sagen gepflegt: „Katie, wir müssen unsere eigenen Entscheidungen fällen. Wir müssen das tun, was wir selbst für richtig halten. So egoistisch es klingen mag, wir dürfen nicht an die Gefühle der Anderen denken, wenn wir wollen, dass wir selbst glücklich sind."

Ihre Mutter war eine weise Frau gewesen.

Jetzt, wenn Katie so an damals zurückdachte, dann war sie doch froh darüber, genau diesen Rat befolgt zu haben, auch wenn sie damit jemandem sehr weh getan hatte. Damals, dass war so lange her und doch, die Erinnerungen waren noch so frisch. . . . .


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Würden sie mir gehören, dann würde ich sicher nicht in meinem kleinen Zimmer im Jogginganzug sitzen und Fanfics schreiben. Harry Potter und alles was im entferntesten dazu gehört, gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich borge mir alles nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

**TEIL 1 - **5 Jahre zuvor

Sie galten nicht unbedingt als das Traumpaar der Schule, aber man musste schon zugeben, Katie Bell und Oliver Wood passten einfach zusammen.

Sie hatten die gleichen Interessen – Fliegen und Quidditch - und dieselben Freunde – Fred und George Weasley, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan.

Aber manchmal waren diese Gemeinsamkeiten nicht genug. Eine Liebe konnte man nicht nur auf gemeinsame Interessen und Freunde aufbauen.

Weder Katie noch Oliver wollten bestreiten, dass das zwischen ihnen keine Liebe war. Oh nein, die Gefühle, die die beiden füreinander empfanden, konnte man wirklich nicht in Worte fassen. Oliver hatte es einmal versucht. Für ihn war es, als könne er nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nichts tun ohne an sie zu denken, er hatte das Gefühl, er greift nach den Sternen und hat die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen.

Und doch gab es Tage, an denen Katie am liebsten verzweifeln würde.

So wie heute.

„Ollie, bitte."

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Da gab Snape ihnen einen ellenlangen Aufsatz auf, genau an dem Tag, an dem Oliver ein Zusatztraining angesetzt hatte. Für Katie war klar, was wichtiger war: Der Aufsatz. Aber das wollte Oliver einfach nicht einsehen.

„Verstehst du nicht, dass es meine letzte Chance ist zu gewinnen?" Wütend sah er sie an.

„Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht. Ich höre doch nichts anderes mehr von dir. Quidditch. Immer nur Quidditch!"

„Es bedeutet mir eben alles!"

Wortlos ließ Katie ihn stehen. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm streiten. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören. Sie hatte genug.

Sie lief runter zum See, wo sie sich in den Schatten eines Baumes, fernab des Weges setzte. Sie wollte allein sein, ihre Ruhe haben.

Warum wollte Oliver nicht verstehen, dass es im Leben noch andere Dinge als Quidditch gab? Es war nur Schul-Quidditch; es ging hier doch noch nicht um Weltmeistertitel, nur um die Schulmeisterschaft. Sicher, vor einem Jahr noch hätte Katie genauso wie er gedacht. Aber heute, wo es auch um ihre Zukunft in der Zauberwelt ging, da musste sie ihre Prioritäten, wenn sich die Frage stellte, nun mal anders setzen. Sie musste sich zwischen Spaß und Ernst entscheiden. Sie wollte einen guten Abschluss haben, etwas erreichen. Ein Chef fragte später nicht, wie gut sie im Quidditch war, sondern warum ihre Noten so schlecht waren.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Katie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sprang auf, so schnell sie konnte und drehte sich um.

Sie blickte in ein Paar so blauer Augen, dass sie glaubte diese Farbe das allererste Mal gesehen zu haben. Blaue Augen, wie Percy Weasley sie hatte.

Dieser stand vor ihr und hielt ihr seinen Weasley-Pullover hin.

„Was soll ich damit?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„Überziehen. Es ist sehr kühl geworden und ich will nicht, dass du frierst.", erwiderte Percy.

„Danke.", erwiderte Katie und zog den Pullover über.

Es war nett von Percy, auch wenn man das Problem mit einem simplen Zauberspruch hätte lösen können. Aber dieser Pullover, er roch nach einer Mischung aus Kernseife, Pfefferminz und Sandelholz, er roch nach Percy, nach Geborgenheit eben.

„Was hast du hier so alleine gemacht?" brach er das Schweigen erneut.

„Nachgedacht."

„Worüber?"

„Das Leben."

„Und, zu einer Antwort gekommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist alles so kompliziert."

„Das Leben ist nicht kompliziert, wir sehen es nur so. Es ist ganz einfach, genau wie wir und wenn wir tief in unser innerstes Selbst gehen, dann finden wir dort die Antwort auf all unsere Fragen an das Leben".

„Du bist ein weiser Mensch, Percy Weasley."

Katie lächelte. Percy erinnerte sie in dem Moment an den Mann den sie einst geliebt hatte und den sie nun langsam zu verlieren schien. Er erinnerte sie an Oliver.

„Quidditch?" fragte Percy unvermittelt.

„Bitte?"

„Du bist doch hier draußen, weil du dich mit Oliver gestritten hast und da kann es eigentlich nur einen Grund für geben. Dieses Spiel auf Besen.", meinte er.

Katie seufzte. Sollte sie wirklich Percy Weasley, Mister Ober-Perfekt, ihr Herz ausschütten? Aber in dem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, als könnte sie ihm alles erzählen.

„Ich muss für Zaubertränke einen langen Aufsatz schreiben, bis morgen. Und ausgerechnet heute hat Oliver ein Zusatztraining angesetzt. Ich will mir nicht wochenlanges Nachsitzen bei Snape einhandeln und eine schlechte Note."

„Hast du das auch Oliver gesagt?"

„Du stößt bei ihm auf taube Ohren, wenn es nicht um Quidditch geht."

„Er liebt diesen Sport."

„Mehr als mich.", erklärte Katie bitter.

Oliver Wood war neben Percy Weasley der einzige männliche Siebtklässler in Gryffindor. Vielleicht Percys einziger richtiger Freund. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser sich wegen seiner inzwischen schon fanatischen Liebe zu Quidditch das Beste in seinem Leben zerstörte. Percy beneidete Oliver darum.

Gute Noten hatte er, er war Schulsprecher, aber richtige Liebe hatte er nie erfahren. Penelope und er, das war, na ja, dafür gab es kein richtiges Wort. Als sie zusammen waren, da hatte sich das okay angefüllt. Aber Liebe fühlte sich eigentlich nicht okay an.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir bei dem Aufsatz helfe und dann hast du bestimmt noch genug Zeit für das Training.", schlug Percy vor.

„Du willst mir helfen?! Wieso?"

„Hinterfrag es doch nicht. Nimm einfach meine Hilfe an.", meinte er.

Percy stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die Katie nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. Er zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Komm.", meinte er nur.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück. Wenn sie sich beeilten, dann konnte Katie spätestens in anderthalb Stunden am Training teilnehmen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wurden sie schon erwartet. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht beide. Oliver eilte sofort, als Katie mit Percy durch das Gemälde den Raum betrat, auf sie zu.

„Ich war ein Idiot.", sagte Oliver.

„Du stellst Quidditch immer über alles.", meinte Katie.

„Verzeihst du mir?"

„Percy hilft mir bei meinem Aufsatz und dann komme ich zum Training nach.", erklärte Katie und ging in den Schlafsaal, ihre Unterlagen holen.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, sah Oliver Percy an.

„Danke, dass du ihr hilfst. So verpasst sie nicht soviel vom Training.", bedankte sich Oliver und verschwand dann mit den anderen Teammitgliedern in Richtung Spielfeld.

Zurück blieb ein verdutzter Percy Weasley.

„Verdammt, Wood, du bist ein Idiot. Mach dir durch den blöden Sport nicht eine wunderbare Liebe kaputt.", murmelte Percy vor sich hin.


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Würden sie mir gehören, dann würde ich sicher nicht in meinem kleinen Zimmer im Jogginganzug sitzen und Fanfics schreiben. Harry Potter und alles was im entferntesten dazu gehört, gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich borge mir alles nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

Soll ich weiterschreiben? Wäre schön, wenn der eine oder andere mir eine Review hinterlassen würde, damit ich weiß, ob euch meine kleine Fanfic gefällt.

**Teil 2**

Gemeinsam ging der Aufsatz schnell von der Hand. Katie und Percy waren, wie er schon vorhergesagt hatte, in knapp zwei Stunden fertig.

„Zaubertränke ist schon ein interessantes Fach. Nur leider vermiest einem Snape mit seiner schlechten Laune immer den ganzen Unterricht.", erklärte Katie.

„Er bringt uns eine Menge bei."

„Ja schon. Aber ich finde schon, dass er etwas freundlicher zu uns sein könnte."

„So wie Professor Lockhardt damals?"

„Der war nur peinlich.", meinte Katie.

„Peinlich? Jedes Mädchen hat doch förmlich an seinen Lippen geklebt. Jedes Wort was er an Unsinn gesagt hatte, war Gesetz. Unfähiger Kerl."

„Percy, Percy, was höre ich da. Du redest schlecht über einen Lehrer.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Das war kein Lehrer. Wo Dumbledore den ausgegraben hat, keine Ahnung. Professor Lupin ist jedenfalls um Längen besser.", erklärte Percy mit Bestimmtheit.

Wann sie aufgehört hatten, über das Aufsatzthema zu reden und zu etwas anderem gewechselt waren, wusste Katie nicht. Es gefiel ihr aber mal über etwas anderes als Quidditch zu reden.

Bevor dieses Gespräch jedoch Tiefgang bekommen konnte, platzte das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam in den Raum.

„Katie, bist du fertig?" Fragend kam Angelina auf sie zu.

Katie nickte und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Oliver hat sich ein paar neue Spielzüge einfallen lassen. Genial, sag ich dir. Aber er wird dir ja sicher gleich davon erzählen.", meinte Alicia.

Und wie aufs Stichwort kam Oliver auf seine Freundin zu und zog sie an sich.

„Weasley, ich hoffe, du bist mit meiner Freundin fertig.", grinste Oliver ihn an.

„Sicher."

Bevor Katie noch etwas erwidern konnte, saß sie schon neben Oliver vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er sie mit sich mit gezogen hatte.

„Und viel Spaß gehabt mit dem Oberstreber?" fragte Oliver grinsend.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Auf den doch nicht."

Oliver musste lachen. Percy Weasley war nun wirklich keine Konkurrenz für ihn. Außerdem gab es in Katies Leben sowieso nur zwei Dinge, die sie liebte – Quidditch und ihn, genau in der Reihenfolge. Genau wie er.

Aber manchmal war es Katie nicht genug. Im Moment genoss sie es jedoch in Olivers Armen vor dem Kamin gekuschelt zu sitzen.

Es hatte angefangen, zu schneien und draußen fiel sacht der Schnee und bedeckte die Erde mit seinen Flocken.

„Wenn es so weiterschneit, dann werden sie vermutlich das nächste Spiel abblasen.", meinte Oliver.

„Und wenn, Hogwarts im Winter ist herrlich. Der ganze Schnee. Wir können Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem See.", meinte Katie.

„Kates, es ist verdammt wichtig, dieses Spiel. Schließlich wollen wir alle dieses Jahr den Hauspokal holen.", erklärte er.

„Mmh."

Gedankenverloren starrte Katie in die Flammen. Es gab doch im Leben noch viel mehr als nur Quidditch. Naja, für Oliver nicht. Er atmete, lebte und dachte QUIDDITCH.

Katie seufzte.

Die letzten Stunden mit Percy hatten ihr gezeigt, dass es auch anders ging. Aber was dachte sie jetzt? Percy. Sie lag im Arm ihres Freundes und dachte an Percy Weasley. Katie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte jetzt lieber aufhören zu denken. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur müde und überlastet. Am besten, sie ging jetzt ins Bett.

„Ich werde ins Bett gehen.", meinte sie und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Okay. Aber denk dran, morgen Abend ist ein Training, da du heute unser Training leider verpasst hast.", meinte Oliver.

„Ich musste meine Hausarbeiten machen.", erklärte Katie als Entschuldigung.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir müssen trainieren. Ich muss diesen Pokal unbedingt gewinnen, es ist verdammt wichtig für mich, dass weißt du doch."

Katie nickte. Darüber mit Oliver zu diskutieren brachte sowieso nichts. Es war auch spät, Katie war müde, im doppelten Sinne. Zu müde zum reden, es leid es zu versuchen. Es gab sowieso nur Quidditch.


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Würden sie mir gehören, dann würde ich sicher nicht in meinem kleinen Zimmer im Jogginganzug sitzen und Fanfics schreiben. Harry Potter und alles was im entferntesten dazu gehört, gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich borge mir alles nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

**Teil 3**

„Morgen.", murmelte Katie, als sie am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück kam und griff nach ihrem allmorgendlichen Becher Kaffee. Oliver schaute nicht einmal auf, sondern nickte nur flüchtig in die Richtung seiner Freundin. Seufzend setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

Es war, als wären sie Fremde, die nur zufällig am gleichen Tisch gelandet waren. Während sie in ihren Becher Kaffee starrte, dachte Katie darüber nach, dass sie genauso gut an einem anderen Haustisch sitzen konnte. Nichts wies auch nur im Entferntesten darauf hin, wie nahe die beiden sich wirklich standen, sich wirklich stehen sollten. Sie waren ein Paar.

Manchmal fragte Katie sich, ob Oliver sie überhaupt noch wahrnahm, oder ob sie für ihn nicht schon so etwas wie ein Einrichtungsstück geworden war. Etwas, das immer da war. Eine alt gewordene Erinnerung, von der man sich einfach nicht trennen konnte.

Bevor sie den Gedankengang weiterdenken konnte, wurde ihr eine Scheibe Toast mit Kürbisgelee auf den Teller gelegt. Erstaunt sah Katie hoch. Hatte Oliver also doch mitbekommen das sie gekommen war! Kürbisgelee war ihre Lieblingsmarmelade, leider auch die vieler Schüler und sie bekam selten etwas davon ab, da sie regelmäßig spät zum Frühstück erschien und dann mit einer Tasse Kaffee vorlieb nahm. Doch leider war ihre Freude schnell verflogen, als sie merkte, dass Oliver immer noch verbissen auf seinem Skizzenblock rummalte, Quidditch-Spielzüge. Was auch sonst?

Dann erst bemerkte sie Percy Weasley, der neben Oliver saß und sie anlächelte.

„Danke.", formten ihre Lippen lautlos das Wort.

Percy nickte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Percy hatte sich gemerkt das sie dieses Gelee liebte. Percy hatte gestern ihr seinen Pullover gegeben. Pullover. Katie fiel ein, dass sie ihn angezogen hatte. Einfach so. Anstelle ihres eigenen Pullovers. Aber vielleicht auch, weil sie sich geborgen und sicher fühlen wollte. Gestern. Das erschien plötzlich so nah und so fern.

„Wir trainieren heute Abend. Und diesmal keine Ausreden wegen irgendwelcher Hausaufgaben.", meinte Oliver zu ihr, bevor er aufstand und sich aufmachte, um aus seinem Schlafsaal die Bücher für den Unterricht zu holen.

Katie sah ihm hinterher. Merkte er das so Offensichtliche denn nicht? Merkte er nicht, dass sie auch noch da war? Sie, seine Freundin. Und nicht nur die Jägerin des Quidditch-Teams. Sie wollte nicht viel. Nur ab und an eine kleine Geste, die zeigte, dass er sie mochte, sie liebte.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie Percy's Pullover trug. Um sich zu erinnern, dass es jemanden gab, der sie beachtete. Sie, Katie Bell.

Oliver bedeutete ihr soviel, aber er hatte sie immer ignoriert, wenn es um das Spiel ging. Und wenn er dann mitkriegte, dass er auch eine Freundin hatte, hielt er es für selbstverständlich, dass er wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde.

Eigentlich war er die Tränen, die sie gerade versuchte zu unterdrücken, nicht wert. Kein Mann war es wert, dass eine Frau sich wegen ihm die Augen ausweinte, aber mit Oliver war es etwas völlig anderes.

„Alles okay?" hörte sie Percy besorgt fragen.

Verdammt. Warum musste er auch so nett sein. Sie musste hier raus, bevor sie wirklich anfing zu weinen. Katie nickte nur wortlos und verließ fluchtartig die Große Halle.

Percy sah ihr hinterher. Unsicher ob er ihr folgen sollte. Er hatte die Tränen in ihren Augen bemerkt. In der letzten Zeit war ihm immer wieder aufgefallen, wie traurig sie aussah. Wie ein trauriger Engel.

Ihm wurde die Entscheidung, ihr hinterher zu gehen jedoch abgenommen, als Professor McGonnagall an ihn herantrat. Eine Schulsprecherangelegenheit.

Katie hatte sich währenddessen an den See geflüchtet. Wie schon einmal. Wie bereits gestern.

Nur dieses Mal kam kein Percy. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Schließlich war Oliver ihr Freund und nicht Percy.

„Ich will einfach nur, dass er mich liebt! Ist das zuviel verlangt?" fragte sie laut in die Einsamkeit hinein.


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Würden sie mir gehören, dann würde ich sicher nicht in meinem kleinen Zimmer im Jogginganzug sitzen und Fanfics schreiben. Harry Potter und alles was im entferntesten dazu gehört, gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich borge mir alles nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

Lieben Dank an Dracovigilans für die Review.

**Teil 4**

Ein paar Tage später lagen Katie und Oliver auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie in seinen Armen und ganz dicht an ihn gekuschelt, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Katie wusste, egal wie groß seine Liebe zu seinem Spiel auch war, sein Herz würde immer nur für sie schlagen.

„Weißt du wovon ich immer geträumt habe, schon seitdem ich ein Kind war?" fragte Katie.

„Verrat es mir".

„Von einem Traumprinzen. Einem wie aus dem Märchen. Etwas, das man abends vorgelesen bekommt. Wo der Prinz auf einem weißen Pferd angeritten kommt und die Prinzessin mit auf sein Schloss nimmt."

„Nimmst du auch mit einem Prinz auf einem Besen vorlieb?"

Katie strich Oliver sanft durchs Haar. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Er war wieder der Oliver, den sie liebte. Sie war wieder das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Zum Glück. Diese ständige Konkurrenz zu diesem Spiel konnte auf ewig nicht gut gehen. Einer würde verlieren. Und sie wusste, dass wenn Oliver sich einmal zwischen ihr und Quidditch entscheiden müsste, auf wen oder besser gesagt was seine Wahl fallen würde. Nicht auf sie.

Aber sie würde es genießen. Das was er ihr gab. Solange er es ihr gab. Und vielleicht würde er irgendwann sie mehr lieben als Quidditch.

Bisher hatte sie das auch eigentlich nicht gestört, dass Oliver Quidditch über alles stellte, selbst über sie. Wann sie angefangen hatte sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Es war ja auch langsam passiert. Mal ärgerte sie sich, dass wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge einen Wettflug auf Besen vorschlugen, Oliver sie stehen ließ. Oder der Satz: „Ich brauch dich doch, du bist doch meine Lieblings-Jägerin". Sie wollte nicht immer nur seine Lieblings-Jägerin sein. Sie war seine Freundin.

Jetzt war sie das ja auch wieder.

„Manchmal frag ich mich ob das alles nur ein schöner Traum ist, ob ich nicht jeden Moment aufwache und wieder allein bin, du nicht bei mir."

„Fühlt sich das wie ein Traum an?" fragte Katie und küsste ihn.

Als sie sich atemlos trennten sahen sich beide wortlos in die Augen. Sie brauchten keine großen Worte; beide wussten, was der andere fühlte.

Es schien, als wäre ihr Leben momentan perfekt.

Aber diese Perfektion konnte nicht lange anhalten. Katie hatte gelernt, dass Glück und Liebe vergänglich waren. Vor allem, wenn der Freund Oliver Wood hieß.

Es gab aber noch Percy. Ein Freund. Jemand, der ihr zuhörte, sie zum Lachen bringen konnte. Jemand, der ihr bei den Hausarbeiten half.

Gerade jetzt hatte er sie mit zum See genommen. Hier hatte alles einmal angefangen vor kurzem. Nach einem Streit mit Oliver.

Percy hatte Katie gerade aufgefordert die Schuhe auszuziehen, was sie auch gehorsam tat. Es war Dezember, eigentlich bitterkalt, aber sie tat es trotzdem, weil sie ihm vertraute. Als Percy, der sich schon die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, sich die Hosenbeine hochkrempelte schaute Katie ihn erstaunt an.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte sie.

"Zum Schwimmen ist es zu kalt, aber ich möchte trotzdem ins Wasser gehen. Los, krempel' dir die Hosenbeine auch hoch" forderte er sie auf.

Als Katie damit fertig war, nahm Percy ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte ins Wasser hinein.

"Brrr kalt. Ich geh wieder raus." meinte Katie.

"Die mutige Jägerin des Quidditch-Teams hat etwas, dass sie in die Knie zwingt.", meinte Percy amüsiert.

„Ich habe kalte Füße."

"Dann lass uns mal Abhilfe gegen deine kalten Füße schaffen.", meinte Percy. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie buchstäblich auf Händen durch das Wasser. Katie schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals.

"Wehe, du läßt mich fallen, Weasley",drohte Katie.

"Niemals. Ich trage dich ewig auf Händen.", erwiderte Percy.

"Danke, dafür dass ich dich habe. Dass du mein Freund bist."

"Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bedanken."

Dass eigentlich er sich bei ihr für die Freundschaft bedanken müsste, sagte er lieber nicht. Percy war unheimlich glücklich, dass er jemanden wie Katie Bell seine Freundin nennen konnte. Er hatte eigentlich sonst keine richtigen Freunde, eigentlich überhaupt keine. Penelope und er, das war nichts. Das war mal. War nun Vergangenheit. Alle hatten erwartet, dass Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin ein Paar sein würden – genau wie der Quidditchkapitän und seine Jägerin. Aber aus Percy und Penelope war kein Liebespaar geworden, sie hatten es versucht, waren aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich ihre Küsse so anfühlten, als würde man einen Bruder oder eine Schwester küssen. Penelope war nun mit Roger Davis, einem Quidditch-Spieler zusammen.

Percy fragte sich manchmal, was diese Quidditch-Spieler so an sich hatten, dass sie die Frauen anzogen wie der Honig die Fliegen. Sicher ein schlechter Vergleich. Aber etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht ein.


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Würden sie mir gehören, dann würde ich sicher nicht in meinem kleinen Zimmer im Jogginganzug sitzen und Fanfics schreiben. Harry Potter und alles was im entferntesten dazu gehört, gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich borge mir alles nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

**Teil 5**

Dass Percy und Katie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, war auch den Gryffindors nach und nach aufgefallen.

Oliver hörte die anderen Gryffindors hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln.

„Anscheinend orientiert sie sich jetzt um, der Schulsprecher."

„Ich habe gehört, Wood ist damit einverstanden, dass er seine Freundin mit Weasley teilt."

„Katie ist schon clever. Den Quidditch-Kapitän, weil er so gut aussieht und der Schulsprecher, der ihr bei den Noten hilft."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Percy gut küssen kann."

Sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Nein. Percy und Katie waren nur gute Freunde. Er half ihr beim Unterricht, damit sie nicht soviel Zeit beim Training verpassen musste. Mehr war das nicht. Und außerdem war Percy doch gar nicht ihr Typ. Katie stand nicht auf Streber.

Aber ein Stückchen Zweifel nagte doch an ihm. Oliver beschloss einfach mal jemanden zu fragen, ob er sich doch Sorgen machen sollte. Angelina und Alicia waren die beiden Richtigen dafür. Momentan saßen die beiden anderen Jäger des Gryffindor-Quidditch-Teams auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten ihre Hausarbeiten zu machen, als Oliver sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Hi, Wood."

„Ladys."

Wie sollte er anfangen? Direkt fragen, ob er Percy doch als Konkurrenz betrachten sollte? Oder lieber überhaupt nicht fragen? Einen Grund zur Eifersucht hatte er nicht. Niemals. Katie würde nie und nimmer etwas mit dem Schulstreber anfangen. Auf keinen Fall.

„Sagt mal, findet ihr Percy attraktiv?", fragte er dann.

Vielleicht nicht gerade die beste Art, eine solche Frage zu formulieren, da die beiden ihn für einen Moment lang entsetzt ansahen und dann anfingen zu lachen.

„Ich mein es ernst. Katie verbringt viel Zeit mit ihm. Meint ihr, ich muss mir Sorgen machen, dass Weasley mir meine Freundin wegnimmt?"

"Percy hilft ihr nur bei den Hausarbeiten.", erklärte Angelina.

"Außerdem, was würde denn Katie mit einem wie Percy Weasley wollen? Wäre es Fred oder George, dann würde ich mir Gedanken machen. Aber doch nicht bei dem Oberstreber.", fügte Alicia lachend hinzu.

"Sie verbringen halt nur viel Zeit zusammen."

"Das tun Fred und ich auch, aber sind wir deswegen ein Paar?", entgegnete Alicia.

"Hast ja recht.", meinte er.

Und als hätten sie es geahnt, dass man über sie sprach, erschienen Percy und Katie, lachend und Hand in Hand, im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Weasley, kann ich meine Freundin wiederhaben?", fragte Oliver als er auf die Beiden zukam.

Percy nickte nur stumm. Würde er jetzt etwas sagen, dann würde er es sicher bitter bereuen. Denn langsam würde er am liebsten Oliver klarmachen wollen, dass er mit seiner fanatischen Liebe zum Quidditch Katie kaputt machte. Es war lange her, dass ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gelegen hatte. Das fiel natürlich auch anderen Gryffindors auf.

Aber noch war ja alles in Ordnung. Noch.


End file.
